The Boys' Return
by Kidnapped
Summary: David's not dead, and he's starting to recreate the Lost Boys. With the help of a previous Boy and a new member, he wants revenge on those who tried to kill him. But what if the new member has grown too attached to the ememy? Sucky summary.
1. Meetings

Sam Emerson flipped through a Batman comic. Placing it back on it's shelf, he looked up at Allen Frog. 

"So, what are you guys going to do now that the vampires are all dead?" he asked, picking up a Superman issue. Allen merely shrugged, watching a suspicious-looking surfer lingering near a rack of comics positioned near the door. Edgar Frog, Allen's older brother, walked up, eyeing the same guy.

"I don't know how, but there has been some new reports of vampire activity. We'll probably go after that, next." Edgar muttered.  
All three of them looked up as a girl in her early teens walking into the store. Her hair was jet black, and she was a bit paler then normal. Noticing that they were staring at her, she froze.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Did I interrupt anything?" Her voice was slightly hoarse. The trio shook their heads. Assured that she didn't disturb them, she walked behind a shelf. Edgar and Allen glanced at each other. Sam looked at the two of them.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"Remember the vampire attacks Edgar was talking about?" Allen asked, keeping his eyes on the girl. Sam nodded. "She fits the description of one of the vampires witnesses say they saw. 'Short black hair, hoarse voice, slightly pale skin'." Sam frowned.

"You know how many people in Santa Carla fit that discription?" He rolled his eyes. Allen scowled.

"Did you see her eyes?" Edgar asked. The two younger teens shook their heads. "Witness said they were a steel blue. I think we should keep an eye on her. I'll be right back." Edgar picked up a comic and disappeared behind a shelf. He roamed up the aisles until he found her. She was looking at _Flash_ comics.

"You new around here?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. "Here." He handed her a copy of _Vampires Everywhere_.

"Oh, I don't have enough, money. I was just looking, and I -" Edgar interrupted her.

"Just take it. It could save your life." He handed it to her again. She looked down at it.

"Thanks. I'm Shauna, by the way. Shauna Welsey." Edgar was slightly stunned. After all, no one had acted so calmly after he or his brother implied that Santa Carla had vampires.

"Edgar Frog. My brother and I help run this place. My parents own it, though." He jerked his head over at the counter. Shauna looked over to see a stoned couple behind said counter.

"That's cool. I'd better get going. My brother and his friend'll leave without me." Giving him a small smile, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Edgar noticed that she had her left ear pierced. Sliding her new copy of _Vampires Everywhere _into a pocket on her trench coat, she walked out of the store. When she reached the door, the suspucious-looking surfer walked past her, sliding his hand into her pocket and pulling out a lighter and her comic. Allen ran out of the store.

"Hey! You! Come back here with our comics!" he yelled, running after him. The surfer bolted down the boardwalk, Allen chasing him down. Edger had joined the group, darting past people. Noticing that he had stolen her lighter and comic, Shauna ran after them. Quickly catching up to the three, she started to pass Allen, who was a bit slower then his brother. Edgar jumped over a crate and used it to push himself forward. He tackled the theif to the ground. Shauna skidded to a stop a few feet from them. Allen stopped next to them. He picked up his comics. Shauna took hers and the lighter.

"Thanks. And just so you know, you don't have to worry about me getting attacked by vampires." she said, straightening up. She suddenly acted as if she heard something. "I have to go now!" she said quickly, and darted into the crowd. Edgar looked up. Not noticing, he let the surfer go. Allen helped his brother up and together, they hurried back to the shop. Sam looked at the both of them.

"So?" he asked, anxiously.

"It's her."

----------

_How do you guys like it? Future warning, I won't pair Shauna with anyone unless you guys want me to. Also for future, Shauna somewhat has a crush on Edgar, ok? Don't worry, there'll be no relationships unless you want them._


	2. Food!

David leaned against his motorcycle impatiently. Getting annoyed, he lifted a gloved hand to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. He knew how must she hated that and he would keep doing it until she came. He raised his hand to his mouth again, preparing to whistle, when he was inturrupted. 

"Excuse me, sorry. Could you move?" Shauna pushed through the crowd. She looked up at David, his hand halfway to his mouth. "Oh, please don't." David put his hand down and straddled his bike. He paused for a moment, allowing Shauna to get on. He revved the engine and took off, heading for the underground hotel.

"What took you this time?" he shouted over the wind. Shauna tighted her grip around his middle. She hated the motorcycle and the less she rode it, the better.

"I met someone." she shouted back, secretly thinking about the comic book shop and it's staff. David didn't press further.

---

As soon as the bike slowed to a stop, Shauna jumped off. She gave the bike a disapproving look and slipped through the broken chain-link fence. David followed, wheeling his bike with him. He stopped at the cave entrance, propped his bike against the wall, and headed inside. Shauna was already there.

"Frog!" she laughed. A good-sized german shepherd trotted out of Star's old room. Everthing that had been Star's was gone. The white netting that had been hung in the door way was gone. To replace it, a black sheet was now shielding the room. The sheet fluttered as Frog brushed past it.

"Good boy!" Shauna said, walking over to the dog. Of course, she had to convince David to let him stay. She finally won him over with the whole 'hound of Hell' thing. In the end, he had agreed.

"Finally." a voice muttered from the shadows. Both Shauna and David looked up. "What took you?" David jerked his head in the direction of Shauna. She replied with a small glare.

"Crowd was huge. And I got pickpocketed." she replied. She though for a moment, then quickly added, "But I got my stuff back." She nodded. "And I'm hungry." she added as an after thought. A short, blonde-haired vampire stepped out of the shadows.

"Marko, food." David comanded. Marko looked at the two and headed out. Shauna rolled her eyes.

"You could be a bit nicer, you know." she muttered. David gave her a sideways look. Shauna ignored him and walked into her room, Frog following her. Star's old room had completely changed. The beds were both pushed up against the walls, one with a black comfortor and the other one with a few sheets arranged messily. The smaller bed was obviously Frog's, having a knotted rope and a chewed up pillow on it. A small duffle bag sat on the edge of Shauna's bed. She walked over and put the bag on the floor. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her comic and lighter.

"You know what?" she asked Frog, who had jumped onto his own bed. "I met someone who had the same name as you today. He was kind of hot, too." she added, laughing. Frog barked and wagged his tail. Giving him a goofy grin, she flipped open the comic.

"Shauna!" David yelled. Shauna sighed and pulled back the sheet. "The boys need you." She stood up, grabbed her lighter, and walked out into the old lobby. David raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction of a door. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked into the dark room. A single cough was her reply. She whipped out her lighter and lit an oil lamp. Adjusting it to as bright as it would go, she stepped further into the room. "Marko's getting food." The lamp's light traveled over two teenage boys, a raven-haired and a blonde, each lying in a bed. The blonde sat up.

"What's he getting?" he asked. Shauna rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Paul. Probably a few stoners or something. Besides, you shouldn't sit up so fast."

"Okay, mom."

"Stop calling me that. Stupid ungrateful vampires. Bring them back to from to... un-life... and all they do is make fun of you." she muttered, turning around.

"I can hear you. And leave the door open!" Paul called as Shauna walked out. As soon as she entered the lobby, she smelt the dead. Not the vampire-dead, but like something that was just killed. She aslo smelt chinese.

"Marko's comming." she announced.

"Finally!" She heard Paul from the other room. "Dwane's hungry too!"

David looked up as Marko flew in with a box of chinese food and a body. Marko landed and gave the body to David. Shauna gave it a disgusted look and grabbed her box of food. With one last look at the vampires, she walked into her room.

------

_How was that? I think it sucked. The story won't focus around Shauna. There will be a few chapters with out her. She isn't the main character. Please review!_


	3. A vampire or not?

Alan looked over at Sam. "We're not going to follow her." he said. 

"Why not? If we do, we could all stake them at the same time! You said there were three, and there's three of us!"

"There was another attack last night," Edgar stated, walking in. "On the beach. Blood everywhere."

"See? We need to take some action!"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Alan said. "Besides, she coming back tonight."

"How do you know?" Sam asked. Alan smirked.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at Edgar last night? She likes him." Edgar looked up.

"What? No she doesn't." he said quickly, alarmed by the thought that a vampire liked him.

"Yeah she does. 'Don't worry about me getting attacked by vampires'. She thought you'd worry about her!" Alan looked out the door. It was around noon. A raven-haired teen darted into the comic shop, limping slightly. The teen uncovered her face and grabbed Edgar's hand. She quickly dropped a five dollar bill into his outstreached palm.

"Here's for the comic, keep the change, I have to go, bye!" She tried to dart off, but Edgar grabbed her wrist. Sam nudged him.

"Why do you have to go so fast?" he asked, trying to get her in the sunlight. Shauna dodged the beams of sun in the room while watching Edgar.

"I'm not supposed to be out right now." she answered, side-stepping a spot of light. Alan nodded to Sam. He pretended to walk out the door, pushing Shauna into the sunlight. "I'm sorry!" she told him. She quickly jumped back into the shade. "My brother doesn't like me being in the sunlight. I don't know why. He doesn't like the sun much either. So if I come home with a sunburn or something, he'll know."

"Where do you live?" Alan asked. She looked over at him.

"We're staying in a hotel with his friends."

"Why doesn't you brother like the sun?"

"His skin and eyes are sensitive to the sunlight," she lied. "He prefers night." She looked down and blushed slightly. Edgar looked a realised that he was still holding her wrist. He let go and shoved his hands into his pockets. Shauna did the same.

"Why were you limping?" Alan asked. Shauna and Edgar looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"When you came in, you were limping."

"Oh. I was hit." Edgar and Alan stared at her. "By a car." she added.

"Wouldn't that kill you?" Alan asked.

"It was slowing down." Shauna answered, placing an arm on her upper ribs.

"Why are your hands always covered?" Edgar asked her, remembering that vampires, half or not, had long fingernails. Shauna looked at her hands, which were hidden by the sleeves on her trench coat. She shrugged.

"My hands are, um, not all that great." she muttered. Alan and Edgar glanced at Sam, who was hidden behind a shelf, to promote the idea that he had left.

"They can't be that bad." Alan said

"Yes they can."

"No, not really."

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they'd disturb you."

"I've seen a vampire's hands before. They can't be worse then that." Shauna gave him an annoyed look and pushed up her sleeves. She spread out her fingers so they could get a good look at them.

"Happy?" she asked. Her right index finger was missing, cut clean off, not even a stump left where it had been as though it had never been at all. The two Frogs stared at her hand, blank expressions on thier faces.

"That's...um..." Shauna frowned at them and pushed her sleeves down.

----------

_How did you like it? So far it's my longest chapter yet. You guys decie what happens now, because I'm out of ideas. Heh._


	4. Reunion

Shauna looked into her soda, swirling it around with a straw. With a sigh, she pushed her cup over to the side and flopped her head down onto the table. 

"Why is you hand...uh..." Alan trailed off.

"When I was younger, I'm not sure how old, some idiot kidnapped me and held this huge ransom for me. He had this deadline, and my parents couldn't get the money in time, so he cut of my finger as a warning. He sent it to them, and thats about it. While he was sleeping, I ran away." Her voice was slightly muffled because her head was still lying face-down on the table.

"God, that sucks." Edgar said. Shauna lifted her head and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, but watch." She gave the three boys the 'peace' sign, but it looked like she was flicking them off. Sam laughed.

"That's cool!" he grinned. Alan smirked a little. He looked over at Edgar, watching him as he ran his fingers through his hair. His grin widened. Edgar only did that when he was nervous. Shauna looked over at him and gave him a quick smile. Just then, an arm slipped around Shauna's waist and pulled her backwards. Shauna jumped up, turned around, and punched the arm's owner in the face.

"Jesus H Baldheaded Christ, Kor!" the guy whimpered, holding his nose. Shauna looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Benji?" she asked, suprised.

"Hell yeah, who else would I be?" the guy growled. Shauna gasped and jumped on him, hugging him.

"I haven't seen you in, what, two years?" she said, her voice muffled because of her head on Benji's shoulder. Edgar, Alan, and Sam glanced at eachother.

"'Kor'?" Sam asked. Shauna look back at them.

"Yeah, I, uh, use my middle name. I'm not exactly welcome in most of Califorina. My surname isn't Welsey, either. It's... Van Helsing." she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Alan said. Shauna glared slightly.

"My name is Korey Shauna Van Helsing!" she said louder. "Laugh, I dare you." she growled. The boys exchanged glances; they saw what she did to her brother. Benji looked down at his sister; she was atleast a head shorter then he was.

"Is brother dearest still around?" he asked her. Korey nodded.

"Yeah, you wanna go see him?" she asked. Her brother nodded. She waved goodbye to the boys.

"We're going to see our brother. We'll see you later!" she said, turning and walking away.

- Nighttime -

The Lost Boys, Benji, and Korey hopped off of the motorcycles. Korey had ridden with Dwayne and Benji had ridden with Marko. Three of the Boys immedantly started shoving eachother and laughing. Paul accidently bumped into Korey, who fell onto Benji. The two Van Helsing siblings grinned evily at eachother.

"It's on!" they said simultaneously. Korey, being the smallest, jumped onto Dwayne's back. Benji grabbed Marko. Paul snuck around and grabbed Korey's side, causing her to gasp and fall off of Dwayne. The three Boys, including Benji, stopped tickling eachother and looked over at Korey, grinning evilly.

"No! You can't gain up on me like that! It's... illegal!" she whimpered, pulling herself backwards. Benji was the first to jump on her. Korey pulled him off of her, got up, and ran behind David, who had been watching the whole scene with amusement.

"Fine, be that way." Benji sniffed, acting stuck up. Dwayne pretended to give her a sad look.

"Just ruin our fun." Paul sobbed, leaning on Dwayne, who shoved him off. Marko laughed at them. Korey adapted a sad look and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry," she said, hugging Dwayne's middle. Korey let go of Dwayne and the six began walking down the boardwalk. Korey leaned her head on Dwayne's arm; she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. "You guys, remember: The Frogs don't know you're alive. If they see you, they'll flip out or something. We don't need to take that risk. Wait until I can lower their defences, then you guys can... attack." Benji's face split into a huge grin.

"Did you hear her pause? I think she likes one of them!" he laughed. Korey's face paled.

"Don't even joke about that. Like I'd even_want_ to date a mortal." she scoffed. Benji just laughed and rolled his eyes.

----------

_Hey. Guess what? You guys get to choose what happens now! And I have a little contest for you: Guess what Korey and Benji are, and you'll get a free favor from me! Anyone who gets it right, even if someone gets it right before you, gets a favor!_


	5. Kidnapping

The group continued walking down the boardwalk, laughing and messing around. All of a sudden, Korey stopped. 

"What?" Dwayne asked, bumping into her. She gestured to the comic book shop. Inside the Frog brothers were talking quietly. The Boys smiled down at her and pushed her towards the store.

"Lure them out, one by one, into a dark place." David told her. Korey dug her heels into the boardwalk to that they couldn't push her and farther.

"Why not all three?" she asked. "Or wait until I get really close to them. We could make them vampires. Make them what they hunt." She grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, no doubt she's your sister, David." Paul laughed.

"We make them vamps, stake one of 'em, and put the other one in Holy water." Marko smirked. Benji shook his head.

"Why don't we stage something? I've seen the way the older one looks at Kor," Korey gave him and odd look. "We could pretend to kidnap Korey, let them 'rescue' her, and then destroy them at where ever they take her to guard her. Or, since tomorrow's the night; we could let Korey get them." Benji shrugged. David thought it over.

"Yes, I think Benji's idea will work nicely. Korey, you up for it?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" Korey replied.

"Then go gain their trust." David said. Then he and the Boys disappeared into the crowd. Korey rolled her eyes and walked into the store. She paused to look at Batman comics, working her way down the aisle. Edgar and Alan walked up behind her.

"How was your older brother?" Alan asked.

"Fine." Korey replied, not looking up from the comics. They didn't even scare her, either. She heard them coming with her enhanced hearing.

"Excuse me?" a customer asked. The three looked up. Alan walked off to help him. Korey looked at Edgar nervously.

"So... um..." she muttered quietly. Edgar ran his hand through his hair. "You wanna take a walk or something?" she asked. Edgar looked over at her and nodded.

"Just hold on, I need to get something." he said, running into the back room. He picked up a mirror, some Holy water, and a stake. With the mirror, he stood with his back to Korey. Moving the mirror, he put it to where she was supposed to be. He saw the rack, but he didn't see her. Frowning, he moved it to the left, still looking. He then caught her reflection. He set the mirror on the counter and slipped the Holy water and stake into his boot.

"Okay, I'm ready." Edgar told her. Korey nodded, and started walking out the door. Edgar walked beside her.

"So... that was your brother back there?" Korey asked, trying to start up a conversation. Edgar nodded.

"Yeah." he replied.

"No offence or anything, but he doesn't really look like you." Korey said quietly. Edgar shrugged.

"I know. He got his black hair from our mom, and his eyes from your grandfather. What about your brothers?" he asked.

"Benji? He's a dork, but he's awesome. His hair is originally black, too. We get our black hair from our dad. Our oldest brother has blonde hair that he gets from our mom. He's decided to wear it in a mullet style, though. So far, he's the only person I've seen that looks good with a mullet." She laughed a little. They had walked onto the beach without knowing it. They both sat down in the sand. "So what's it like running a comic book shop?"

"It's really boring. One in a while someone will come and steal something, and we'll have to chase him down." Edgar shrugged. Korey shifted slightly. She noticed that she was really close to Edgar now. She looked over at him. When he noticed this, he glanced at her. She immediately looked away. She was glad it was to dark so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I guess I'd better go. Alan'll be wondering where I'm at." Edgar said, standing up. Korey stood up, too, brushing off her pants. She gave Edgar a small smile, when she heard motors in the distance. She and Edgar turned around. Edgar's face paled as he recognized the lights and the laughter. Three of the bikes circled them and one drove in the circle and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up on the bike. The bike drove a short ways down the beach, then turned in a full 180, almost dropping Korey.

"Shit!" she cried, grabbing David's middle and trying not to fall off. The bike then drove straight at Edgar. He dived out of the way just in time to watch the bikes drive of in the direction of the sunken hotel.

----------

_So... yeah. Now to respond to reviewers!_

_SweetSongChild8888 -You're half right. Benji is a half vampire, but Korey isn't. If you want, you can guess this chapter, though. And you do get a request._

_StandByMe4ever787 -You're half right, too. If you want, you can guess this chapter also, and you do get a request. You and SweetSongChild8888 can email me on it if you'd like._

_Emily -Shauna is fifteen, a year younger than Edgar. Heh, no she wasn't flirting with Dwayne. David is her biological brother, and since he considers the Boys as brothers, so does she. It's was like sibling affection._

_And if you guys have further questions, feel free to ask, but here are some facts:_

_Korey does like Edgar.  
__-  
Alan and Sam are both fifteen; Edgar is the oldest at sixteen.  
-  
Korey is attached to Dwayne and David more that she is to Marko and Paul, but still regards them as brothers.  
-  
Benji hasn't made his first kill yet, but he plans to soon.  
-  
Korey stays close to Dwayne a lot because he saved her live once. Maybe sometime I'll write about that.  
-  
David is the oldest of the Boys, being eighteen the longest.Paul and Dwayne have been eighteen for a few months, and Marko just turned eighteen.  
-  
Benji is seventeen._


	6. Saving Korey

Edgar had run all the way back to the comic book shop. 

"They took her." he panted, leaning against the counter. Alan looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Motercycles... Lost Boys... Korey... to the cave." he gasped.

"They're... the Lost Boys are back?" Alan asked, surprised. Edgar nodded.

"They took Korey. Picked her up on their bikes." Edgar replied, regaining his breath.

"So are we gonna storm them again?" Alan asked.

"Only if we have enough people to stake them all. There were four, right?"

"Yeah. But we should come prepared anyway. I don't think we should stake them, yet. If we can sneak in and get her, then come back out without them noticing, we could take her somewhere else. We'd be more protected if we were in Sam's house or something." Alan suggested.

"I don't think Sam's mom will be to happy if we destroy her house again," Edgar sighed. "What about that old warehouse on Aster?"

"Yeah, that'll do but there's too much room."

"Not if we only use the office part. We could put her in a room and have a guard in there. Then if a bloodsucker comes in, we could dispose if him. Of course, we'll need guards, and..." Edgar jumped up and went into the back room. He came back with a book of military stratigies, paper, and some pens and pencils. They began planning.

- The next day -

The Frog brothers had ridden their bikes over to Sam's house as fast as they could. Stopping at the front door, they threw down their bikes and knocked. Sam opened it right away.

"Come in. Is it okay if Mike drives us?" he asked. Edgar and Alan looked at each other. They both nodded. "Cool. Mike!" Micheal slowly walked down the stairs.

"What Sammy? Hey, what're they doing here?" Micheal asked, looking at Edgar and Alan.

"The Lost Boys are back and they kidnapped the girl Edgar likes, so Edgar wants to get her back and live happily ever after." Sam explained. Alan fought back laughter, and Edgar stared at him as if he was crazy. Micheal raised an eyebrow.

"Edgar, living happliy ever after? Anyway, why do you need me?" he asked.

"You're the only one who knows how to get to the hotel." Alan said. Edgar nodded. Micheal thought it over.

"Fine. But you're not bringing your girlfriend here. I am not cleaning up whats left of the vampires again." he told Edgar, who stared at him. Edgar looked like he was on the verge of screaming, 'She's not my girlfriend!' The three boys followed Micheal out to his grandpa's car. Jumping in, Micheal turned the key and they drove off in the direction of the sunken hotel.

After a while, they reached the hotel. Edgar jumped out, along with Alan and Sam.

"Don't worry. We're not going to stake them yet. We're just going to get the girl." Alan said, seeing the look on Sam's face. Sam seemed to relax a bit. The three boys quickly climbed the stairs and jumped inside the hole. They half walked, half slid down the mound of sand, rocks, and rubble. At the bottem, they looked around. The sheet covering Korey's 'room' was tied off, leaving the doorway open. The three boys walked towards it, but stopped when they heard growling. Inside the room, standing next to Korey's bed, was her german shephard, Frog. Edgar looked at Korey, who was on the bed, sleeping. She was now wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Christ! They've got themselves a hound of hell!" Alan yelled, backing away. Sam stared at the dog.

"So.. how do you kill a hound of hell?" he asked. The Frog brothers shrugged.

"They're like regular dogs, only meaner and stronger." Edgar explained. He took a step towards the entrance to the room. Frog ignored him. Korey shifted on the bed.

"Stop.." she muttered. Frog looked at Korey, then jumped on the bed and lay down next to her. The boys glanced at each other. Edgar took another step and stopped, watching Frog. The dog watched him. He stepped forward again, close enough to pet the dog. Frog didn't move. Edgar picked up Korey and took a step backwards. Frog jumped off the bed and followed him.

"I think it's her dog." Edgar said, walking back to Alan and Sam. Frog followed him.

"Why would her dog be here?" Sam asked. Edgar shrugged. He and the boys walked back out to the car, Frog following. Sam and Alan got back in the car, and Edgar followed, laying Korey in the seat next to him. Frog hopped into the car, laying on the floor. Micheal looked back at Korey.

"So this is your girlfriend?" he asked. Edgar didn't answer him. Micheal smirked as he drove off.

-------

_Yeah, so.. Here's another chapter. You guys can suggest things if you want to. I might even use them in my story! So, yeah._

_BakuMarik Fan - Thanks!_

_SweetSongChild8888 - XD Nope. Thanks for the feedback, though! And your favor'll be in the next chapter!_

_You guys, I really do enjoy your reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, as if I've eaten a squirrel. And StandByMe4ever787, I'm still waiting for your request._


	7. The Fight

"In here, put her over here." Alan said, opening a door. Edgar walked in, carrying Korey, Frog still following. He set her down on an old couch. Frog sat down next to her. Edgar watched her.

"You like her, don't you?" Alan asked. Edgar pretended not to hear him.

"Come on. We have to prepare for tonight." he said.

"How do you know they'll even want her back?" Alan asked.

"Because she's still alive. If she wasn't important to them, they would've killed her." Edgar replied. Alan shrugged.

"Come on." Alan and Edgar left Korey and Frog in the room. They closed the door. "Now to prepare."

---

"Alright troops. It is exactly ten minutes until sundown," Alan said, marching back and forth infront of Sam, Micheal, Star, and Jocelyn. "Is the Holy water in place?" Micheal and Star nodded. " The crosses?"

"Hung on the hostage's door, just like Edgar want, sir!" Jocelyn replied, saluting.

"Uh, Joss?" Alan asked. Jocelyn looked at him.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Don't call me sir." he replied. She nodded.

"Okay."

"And she's not a hostage." Alan added. Jocelyn shrugged. "And Edgar's up in the room with Korey. Weapons check." He walked around, making sure everyone was armed with stakes, crosses, and Holy water. Edgar walked into the room.

"You guys, two minutes!" he said, then turned around a walked out of the room. Everyone stared at the door as he walked out. Edgar walked down the hallway, passing doors as he went. He stopped at the only occupied one, and pulled it open.

"You're not taking me!" Korey yelled. She jumped Edgar, not realizing it was him. She pulled him to the ground and rolled over. Edgar rolled on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She stopped attacked immedantly.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. Edgar nodded but didn't let her up. He leaned in closer to her.

"It's okay." he whispered. Korey reached up and kissed him. Then, just as soon as she started, she stopped.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go before the Boys get here." she muttered, more to herself then to him. She pulled herself free of him, and stood up. Edgar got up, too.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked over at him.

"It's a long story. Come on, Frog." she said. Edgar first thought she was talking to him, until he saw the german shepherd get up and walk over to her.

"I have time." Edgar replied.

"No you... fine." Korey walked over and sat on the couch. "But as soon a I tell you, I have to go." Edgar gave her a questioning look. "Okay, you knew you killed the Lost Boys a while ago. You knew that they were dead. Well, you knew wrong. You didn't kill all of the Lost Boys, only Dwayne, Marko, and Paul. David was impaled with antlers. Antlers aren't wood. He was faking dead. Anyway, he contacted me, and I came to Santa Carla to help him, because... he's my brother." She stopped and waited for him to jump at her, to attack her or something. He didn't move.

"He needed my help to ressurect the fallen Boys. So, I did. I brought them back. I'm not a witch or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm a werewolf." She stood up. "I have to go now. But before I go, I want to tell you this: this whole this is a setup. Cursed creatures can sence other cursed creatures. Where ever I go, they'll find me. If I'm away from here, they won't come after you. I - " she was cut off by a crash down the hallway. "They're here! Run!" she said, pushing Edgar. She ran into the hallway and Edgar followed her. "Frog, stay." Alan and Jocelyn ran down the hallway.

"Where's Sam?" Edgar asked.

"I don't know. He ran off with his brother and his girlfriend." Alan replied. They all heard evil laughter.

"Marko." Korey muttered under her breath. No one heard her.

"In here!" Jocelyn said, pulling them into a room. Korey smelt the familiar smell on the undead. She looked at the ceiling. In the shadows, she saw the outlines of two figures. One had lighter hair than the other. She recognized them as Paul and Dwayne. Paul lifted his finger to his lips. Dwayne smirked. Korey immedantly looked at the ground.

"I, uh, have to go now.." she muttered, inching towards the door. Paul and Dwayne seemed to be having a silent conversation about who they would attack. Before Korey could say anything, the two vampires jumped off of the ceiling. Dwayne jumped Alan, and Paul took Edgar. Jocelyn jumped back in surprise as Dwayne tackled Alan to the floor. Then she reached for her stake.

Meanwhile, Edgar had been pushed against a wall, only to be picked up and thrown on the floor. Just as Edgar was about to reach for his Holy water, Paul kicked him in the ribs.

"Come on Edgar! Get Twisted Sister!" Alan yelled, holding Dwayne off of him. Paul turned to look at him.

"I am not Twisted Sister!" he roared. Edgar took this moment of distraction to kick Paul's legs out from under him. Paul fell to the floor. Just as Jocelyn was about to stake Dwayne, Korey tackled her.

"No!" she said. Jocelyn stared at her.

"Alan, she's one too!" she yelled, backing away from Korey. Korey felt her teeth, which were starting to to become pointed. She looked at her fingernails, which had become claws.

"Shit, I'm changing!" she whispered to herself. Alan glanced at Korey then returned his concentration to Dwayne. Jocelyn pushed Dwayne as hard at she could, and he fell off Alan. Alan jumped up and whipped out a stake.

"No one attacks Joss! Die, bloodsucker!" he yelled, bringing the stake down towards Korey. She tried to move out of it's way, but it caught her right beneath her rib cage. Her claws and fangs faded almost instantly. Paul and Dwayne stopped their attacks. Alan stared at Korey. She wasn't thrashing around like Marko did when he was staked. Her blood wasn't flying everywhere, and she wasn't screaming. She was just laying there, trying to keep breathing. The door to the room was thrown open. David, Benji, and Marko stepped into the room. Marko was covered in burn spots, no doubt from Holy water. Benji's lib was bleeding, and David had a few scratch marks on his cheek. As soon at David looked at Korey, he stopped.

"Who did this?" he asked quietly. Dwayne and Paul looked at Alan. David's gaze shifted to him. "You're dead. I will personally kill you for this." Benji picked up Korey.

"She's still alive. If we hurry, she might make it." Benji muttered. David looked at the Frog brothers and Jocelyn.

"If any one you come near her again, I will kill you. But not in the way that you think." he said. He turned around and walked out of the room, followed by the Lost Boys and Benji.

----------

Kinky Finkelstein - Lol, yeah. Thanks!

SweetSongChild8888 - Lol, you think so? And here's your chapter!

You guys, if you want anything to happen in the story, tell me! I'll try to put it in, I promise! 


	8. Korey's allergic to eggs

The day after Korey's staking, she was laying in a hospital bed, passed out. After her surgery to pull the stake from between her ribs and stitch her up, she was given her own hospital room. She had been unconcious for the day. At night, the Lost Boys and Benji had come to visit her. They were sitting by her bed, watching her. They were about to leave to get something to eat when her eyes snapped open. 

"What the..." she muttered, hearing the_beep_, _beep_, _beep_of the heart monitor. Then she sat straight up. "What happened? Where am I? She's gonna kill Dwayne!" Her memory of the night before came back to her. A nurse ran in.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Korey turn to look at her, also seeing the Boys.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "Go away." The nurse frowned at her and left. The Boys and and Benji walked over to her.

"Hey, you're awake!" Marko grinned. Dwayne smiled at her.

"Glad to see you up." Paul said. David smirked and nodded at her. Banji reached over and hugged her. As Korey moved, she felt a pain in her chest. She looked down at her hospital gown, and lightly touched the place where the pain had been. SHe felt the stitches.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked. Paul quickly explained what had happened, how she had saved Dwayne from being staked, and how she had been staked herself. "Jesus, this sucks," she said shortly. "Take me home."

"What?" Benji asked.

"Take me home," she repeated. "I don't like hospitals. I want to go back to the hotel."

"Well, sorry. You can't. We can't take you out, and you need to get better. And I can't have my first unless you're there. I promised." he said. "So stop moping. It'll make you heal slow." Korey scowled.

"So, I... Hey. What about Frog?" she asked.

"Don't worry. We'll kill him later." David assured her.

"No, not him, my dog." she said. The Lost Boys looked at each other.

"We left him." Dwayne replied. Korey sighed.

"Joy. Can you guys atleast bring me my guitar tomorrow?" The Boys nodded. "Good. Now go eat. You guys are starting to look hungry." They nodded and quickly filed out of the room. Korey sighed and started to get sleepy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- The Next Day -

"Yes, I know them." she answered, half asleep. A doctor was asking her questions about the Lost Boys, who had visited her last night.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Why? Am I dead? If I am, you're one ugly angel. Do you want their names to you cam send them to Hell?" she asked, looking at the doctor.

"No, Shauna. You are not dead and I won't send your friends to Hell." he answered boredly. "Now, whats-"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"You have a bedpan, Shauna."

"... Does that mean I can make eggs with my bed?"

"No, a bedpan is for-"

"I don't like eggs. I'm allergic to them. Can I have hashbrowns instead?"

"No, Shauna."

"But-"

"No."

"I'm-"

"NO."

"Hungy!"

"NO!"

"Fine then. No answers for you."

"But you have to answer, otherwise we can't let them in." the doctor explained.

"Then they'll eat you." Korey replied.

"They're cannibals?"

"Nope, but they'll make an exception because you're special." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Once again, what are their names?"

"Miss Welsey?"

"Shauna?"

"If I can't have hashbrowns, can I have In-And-Out instead?"

----------

This chapter was fun to write, even if it is short. Well, here ya go! Just a little scene of Korey in the hospital.

BakuMarik Fan - Yay! I'm glad!

SweetSongChild8888 - Thanks! Sure, I'll put that in,

Jennierenn - Thou hast updated!

Emily - Thank you! Lol, he does, doesn't he? He needs his hat... Because, he's based off my friend, Benji, and he needs a hat. Which he shall get. And I will bring him in more, don't worry.

If you guys have any suggestions for the story, tell me! And feel free to e-mail or IM me, okay? I have AIM, so.. yeah.


	9. Saying Goodbye

Benji wove his way through the crowd on the boardwalk, holding the plain black baseball hat in place on his head.

"Frog's comics... Frog's comics..." he muttered, squinting his eyes against the sun. He pulled the hat down enough to sheild his eyes and walked on, looking for that damned sign. "Why couldn't Paul or Marko just bring Frog with them? Don't they like their Hound of Hell?" he asked himself. He walked along the boardwalk, ignoring the stares he recieved for talking to himself. One girl stopped and smiled seductively at him. He pushed past her, pretending not to notice. She was ugly anyway. Maybe he should just bite someone. That'd make the crowds disappear for sure. Lost is his thoughts of blood, he almost passed up the small comic book store, squeezed in between an arcade and an ice cream shop. He darted inside, glad to be out of the sun.

"Ehmehgawd, you're that vampire!" a feminine voice said somewhere from the back of the cramped shop. "Alan! Edgar! Bloodsucker alert!" Benji looked around, trying to spot the body that the voice belonged to. He saw her almost immedantly because of the fact that she was jumping over the counter. She had lightly tanned skin, and was somewhat short, about 5'0. She had curly brunette hair with a purple-red streak weaving through her curls on the right side of her head. Her combat boots bumped against the counter as she jumped over it while trying to maintain her decency in the miniskirt she was wearing. As Benji watched her, he noticed that her spaghetti-strap tanktop fit her quite nicely. He mentally slapped himself for that one. She was the enemy!

"Uh... No I'm not?" he tried, pulling the hat down over his eyes. She ignored him, reaching below the counter and pulling out a cross and a water pistol.

"Don't give me that shit." the girl growled, aiming the pistol at him. He took his hat off and looked around the shop as Edgar and Alan ran out from the back of the store.

"Christ!" Edgar shouted as he and his brother saw Benji. They too jumped over the counter and grabbed pistols, crosses and stakes.. "What're you? Some kind of special breed of sucker?" the older Frog demanded. "Take another step closer and we'll annahilate you without thinking."

"Yes, you do that often, don't you? Not think." Benji stated boredly. He put on his hat and donned a manical grin. Taking another step toward the counter, he was met by a shot of Holy water in the chest. "Idiots." He laughed and decided not to tell them of his half-vampirism. "Well, ladies, I'm here today playing the part of delivery boy." Benji pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "My dear sister was unable to deliver this herself, due to a horrible injury." He looked at Alan. "Here ya go." He tossed the letter on the counter and turned, walking out of the shop. Edgar reached over and picked it up. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Frog Brothers,  
The Lost Boys are leaving Santa Carla for a while, and I'm going with them. I will pick Frog up next time I am in Santa Carla. I expect you two to take good care of him. If you don't, I will bite you both and then have David or Benji drain your blood after your first full moon. Trust me, changing from human to werewolf form is very painful. Don't think you're crazy if you see Frog doing things that normal dogs wouldn't do. He's half lycan, so he is way smarter then other dogs. Becareful what you say, because he can understand you perfectly. We'll come back within a year or so. Hopefully. In the mean time, you might meet a vampire who speaks jive. Don't stake him. His name is Phillippe and he can help you track vampires to stake or whatever.  
Happy Hunting,  
Korey

End

Alright, before you guys eat me and crap, I never forgot about this story. Or my other one. I've just had a crapload of writer's block. Yes, I was planning on finishing this soon, and decided that Benji should deliver a goodbye letter. I might write a sequel when I get my Stand By Me fic done, but I guess I have to so you guys can meet Philippe. Ah well. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, now go review my SBM fic so I'll get done with that and write a sequel to this, m'kay? 


End file.
